


Safe

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: This is the first fanfiction of my 30-days long project, where I write ficlets based on one ship and a randomly chosen song.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Peter Parker / Michelle Jones  
Inspired by the Song: Amaranthine – Amaranthe
> 
> _I'm lying in your arms _  
_It's the place _  
_Where I know that I am closest to your heart _  
_Where the dark is torn apart _
> 
> Takes place after Spider-Man: Far From Home (let’s imagine the post-credit scene never happened for the sake of this fic)

“Peter...” MJ whispered hesitantly one morning while laying on Peter’s chest. 

“Mmm...” Peter hummed. 

“You know I love you, right?” 

“Yeah, of course I know that, MJ. I love you too.” 

“I don’t say that often... Just wanted to make sure you knew. Things like this... feelings... they are something I’m not used to talking about. It’s not exactly easy for me.” 

Peter raised his head slightly and ran a hand through MJ’s hair. 

“I know. And I understand if you don’t want to talk about those things. You don’t have to feel pressured to...” 

“Shut up,” MJ said harshly, cutting Peter off. She continued in a slightly gentler voice. ”It’s not easy, but I want you to know how I feel, as stupid as that might sound.”’ 

Peter waited patiently for MJ to continue, too afraid to interrupt her again. 

“I feel safe,” she stated after a while. “In your arms, I feel safe. I don’t have anything to worry about. And that’s new to me, in a good way,” MJ said and smiled genuinely. 

“I just feel like I could lay here forever.” 

Peter chuckled softly. 

“Yep. Too bad we have to get up, or we’ll be late from school. Again.” 

As Peter slipped away from underneath MJ and stood up, she pulled him back to the bed and pressed his head against her chest. 

“Hmm... Who cares if we’re a little late? I’m more important that school, aren’t I?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of you probably don’t know this song or even the band, but they’re one of my favorites. I definitely recommend you all to listen some of Amaranthe’s songs if you never have before.


End file.
